1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a solar heating system and more particularly to a solar system for heating water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The particular considerations in designing the solar water heating system of the present invention were solar conversion efficiency, durability, and simplicity of design. The porcelain glass coated steel collector plates utilized in the present design provide high solar conversion efficiency with long life. In addition the particular piping arrangement between the solar collector panel and the heat exchanger unit provides complete and rapid drainage of the collector plate and exposed piping when the circulation pump is shut down thus permitting the use of a non-contaminating heat exchange medium such as distilled water. The piping arrangement which provides the desired draining feature is of relatively simple design requiring no special values, vents, etc. for its operation.